Beta 12 10
Gameplay: Major Combat Changes: *The Regeneration effect can last for a few seconds after you stop attacking. *There should now be much more consistent Power and Supercharge regeneration between individual weapon types. *New Regeneration changes should be an improvement in situations where it's not feasible to get a lot of consecutive hits in such as PvP and certain boss encounters. *Attacking enemies with weapon abilities triggers a regeneration effect over time rather then awarding power and supercharge for each individual hit. *Removed the level requirement for purchasing stat boxes in all weapon trees. PvP Changes: *On PvE servers, a PvP flagged player can only be attacked by another PvP flagged player. Headlines : *Some headline descriptions have been updated. Raid Changes: *Victory Flagging: Defeating an 8-person raid boss gives you a chance to earn items, badges, and cash. Once you've had a chance to earn these rewards, you are flagged as being 'Victorious' until the challenge period resets. During this period, you can repeat these challenges and assist your allies in combat, however, you no longer qualify to receive any items, badges, or cash. You may still earn Headlines and *Feats while repeating the raid boss while flagged as Victorious. *Victory Flagging: The initial reset time for Raids will be set at once per calendar week. This is a fixed day of the week and is currently set to Tuesday. **Example: If you are flagged as Victorious over a Boss on Monday your victory flag will clear on Tuesday morning. **Example: If you are flagged as Victorious over a Boss on Friday night your victory flag will clear on Tuesday morning. *Raids - Victory Flagging: The following zones are defined as Raid zones: **Outer Caverns **Kahndaq Revive: *Waiting time to revive is now different between zone types: 10 seconds for Open World, 30 seconds for Alerts, Raid, and Duos, and finally 3 seconds for Arenas Feats : *Players mentored by Superman and the Joker should now be able to complete the appropriate iconic battlesuit collection feats. *Feat point rewards now reflect the difficulty of completing the feat. Bugs: *A character's traits will no longer be automatically reset when they log in. *Fixed a bug where an ability could get stuck on cool down indefinitely. Items: *Reduced the health restored by Soder Colas of all ranks. *Added power restoration to Soder Colas of all ranks. *Soder Colas of all ranks now drop less frequently from NPCs. *Adjusted the health and power restored by Justice League and Society-brand colas. *Soder Cola Energy Drink is no longer available on vendors and no longer drops from NPCs. *WayneTech's Personal Covert Dematerializer consumable now correctly teleports users to Gotham's Diamond District Police Station . *STAR Labs' Tiny Personal Wormhole Generator consumable now correctly teleports users to the Metropolis 7th Precinct Police Station. *Modified the rules on what items can be purchased from vendors. In general, the rules should be less restrictive than before. For example, you can now purchase items whose level requirement is higher than your own. *Fixed several items that were using incorrect icons. *Players will now receive a mail and an item at level 10, introducing the role system. *Some style and item names have changed. *Many level 30 items' stats have been updated to reflect the difficulty of the content they're earned in. *Many tank-only items now have a bonus to the dominance stat. *The Green Weapons of Oa are now properly named. *Fixed a bug where purchasing items with badges was not saving the correct amount of badges on your character, allowing you to effectively reuse the same badges. *Fixed a bug where consuming some (but not all) of a stack of consumables would sometimes not save the stack count, so you could get your full stack back on log in. *Fixed a bug that was listing the wrong values in the vendor 'buy' menu. It was charging you the correct amount, but it was listing a smaller prices. Alerts: General: *You always rally at the start now when playing the Gorilla Island, Bludhaven, and Kahndaq alerts. *Players are not kicked out of instances after leaving their group. Area 51: *The Prime Servitor in Area 51 will now drop loot. Hive Moon Base: *Enemies should no longer be able to come through the barrier in the first respawn area. Khandaq: *The boss fight will now reset if everyone wipes during the battle against Black Adam. *The undead now roam the eastern path between Wells 2 and 3 in Shiruta. *General Adnan enters and leaves the field of battle properly now – in a cinematic and a cloud of earthen dust. *General Adnan now rises from the earth when he arrives to battle. *Grenades in General Adnan's battle now explode on collision, and do less damage overall. *General Adnan can dish out and take more damage now. *There are more deadly undead soldiers waiting for you in between the first two areas in Kahndaq. *The undead now move quickly to the Wells in the second area. *The Lazarus Warrior now charges his giant sword with mighty electrical power when attacking. Oolong Island: *Scientists in T. O. Morrow's lab now approach Tornado Tyrant after being protected. Races: *A new Adept Acrobat Race is now accepting contenders in the Otisburg district of Gotham, three blocks north of the Giordano Botanical Gardens. *A new Adept Flight Race is now accepting contenders in the Otisburg district of Gotham, three blocks west of the Amusement Mile. *A new Adept Speedster Race is now accepting contenders in the Otisburg district of Gotham, three blocks north of the Giordano Botanical Gardens. *Any Speedster level 20 or higher may participate in a new race course located in Tomorrow District in Metropolis. *A new Expert Acrobat Race is available in the Burnley district of Gotham, just north of Gotham Mercy General Hospital. *A new Expert Flight Race is available in the Burnley district of Gotham, just south of Gotham University *The visuals for movement challenges has been increase to see them at a further distance. *Any Acrobat level 20 or higher may participate in a new race course located in Tomorrow District in Metropolis. Player City/Safehouses *Players must now be at least level 5 in order to use the 'Warp to HQ' ability in their map UI. *Bane's Retaliators now shoot more accurately. *The Minotaur no longer drops a unique item. *Nepheritos will no longer stop attacking after summoning scarabs. *Beastimorph Raveners will now grant task credit for Beastimorph Havoc *Group Bosses: All group bosses should now have a name above their head, even if they are friendly to you. In addition, most of them will now have a voice line that acknowledges you if you're friendly and interact with them Raids: General: *Players are not kicked out of instances after leaving their group. *Arkham Asylum has been removed from the On Duty queue and the entrance to the zone has been deactivated while we finish our update to this content. Expect a new and improved Arkham Asylum in the near future. *Ace Chemicals has been removed from the On Duty queue and the entrance to the zone has been deactivated while we finish our update to this content. Expect a new and improved Ace Chemicals in the near future. The Watchtower: *The System Hacker's static field is using new FX that should better warn you that it's there and is going to explode after a few seconds. *The DoT damage received when standing in static field has been significantly reduced. *The final explosion damage of static field has been increased. Missions: Apes of Wrath: *The remaining flash will now properly destroy the devolver in the Grodd encounter. Beware My Power: *During the big battle, Sinestro's power will briefly double if John Stewart gets knocked out. If you still beat Sinestro, John Stewart will stand back up so you can complete the event. Blood Pact: *Players will no longer be stuck on their second attempt at Brother Blood. Bounty: Nepheritos, the Ancient Mummy: *Edited incorrect text; now directs players to speak to Officer Lowery. Brain Pain: *Added Teleporters out of Batcave and Arkham asylum so players can return to the STAR Labs Space Station Exobyte Extraction: *You can no longer target and accidentally destroy the STAR Labs console you are supposed to protect. Evil's Light and Power Ring Hunter: *Rings will fly away if you fail to capture them. Bubbled rings no longer appear sunken into the ground. Giganta Girl: *The quick exit from the boss room is now enabled after completing the boss fight instead of the corresponding quest. Goddess in Peril: *Your freed Beastiamorph allies will now always help you in the fight against Wonder Woman! Gorge Yourself: *Super Heroes and Heroines in this area no longer T-pose at the end of their combo attacks. Hardcorps: *The experience level range for this content is now 28-30, rather than 30 throughout. Into the Hall of Doom: *This mission will no longer tell you to go to Metropolis. Let Freedom Ring and Ring in the New Fear: *The ring prison at the transport location will always be visible. Ring prisons will release multiple rings upon securing them Message in a Bottle: *Bulletin text now reads 'Reach Superman's Last Known Location'. Out in the Streets: *Fleeing cops and Falcone goons will no longer give up fleeing when knocked down. *Heroes and villains alike can now get credit from the same venom shipment boxes. Punks 'n Robbers: *Falcone goons in this area will no longer be endlessly revived when knocked out. *Heroes and villains alike can now get credit from the same venom shipment boxes. Present from Mr. J: *Players are now directed to speak to Catwoman instead of Killer Croc. Queen of Lies: *During the fight against Aquaman, Martian Manhunter will now cast a protective bubble on you from time to time. Ring in the New Fear: *Players should no longer get credit for KOing Green Lantern Corps members when they aren't KOing Green Lantern Corps members. Seeds of Change: *Hazmat Rhoades will no longer offer this mission to Villain players. Seduction of the Innocent: *A players chance to successfully bribe a rookie cop increased from 50% to 70% Spin the Bottle/The Super-Plan: *Teleporter to Daily Planet and Teleporter to Watchtower in the Hall of Doom have been seperated so they stand next to each other. Testing 1,2,3: *Fixed an issue where the greed demon form had more advanced movement abilities than intended. The Last Laugh: *Officers Smith and Jones have started a new diet and are getting the correct dose of vitamins now. Both are a more believable size once more. Under a Red Sun Lamp: *Supergirl will use her cold breath attack less often. Wanted: Full House : *Mission Text now directs players to speak to Officer Washburn. Welcome to the Watchtower/Into the Hall of Doom *The mission will no longer instructs players to go to Metropolis. Combat : General: *Slightly decreased the cost and amount healed by Invocation of Renewal, Bloom, Metabolism, Cross Pollination and Crystal of Life *Fixed a bug where stun doesn't break off when stunned player takes damage. *Stat descriptions listed in the Stats sections of the inventory screen now contain information on how those stat numbers convert to the actual numbers in game. *Stat bonuses have been added to the central line of all weapon trees, so even if you are not interested in using a particular weapon there is still a return on your investment for purchasing the boxes leading up to the stat boxes at the bottom of the trees. Roles: Tank Role: *Using iconic or movement mode super powers will give the same buffs as the corresponding fire and ice super powers. *Attacking enemies with weapon abilities triggers a regeneration effect over time rather then awarding power and supercharge for each individual hit. *The amount of regeneration a Tank receives increases as you pass hit counter thresholds (e.g. 'Good', 'Amazing') *The Regeneration effect can last for a few seconds after you stop attacking. *There should now be much more consistent Power and Supercharge regeneration between individual weapon types. *New Regeneration changes should be an improvement in situations where it's not feasible to get a lot of consecutive hits in such as PvP and certain boss encounters. Controller Role: *Reduced the armor, damage and health debuff amounts for Controllers to 7%. *Controller group power regeneration will no longer generate hate. *Controllers now restore power to their groups in a larger chunk every three seconds instead every second. The amount returned over time was tuned down slightly. *Controllers have gained abilities that allow the attacks of group members to reduce the Willpower of powerful enemies found in high level group content. This leaves them temporarily vulnerable to control effects without requiring a high Dominance score. Healing Role: *Healing should now generate a consistent amount of hate between all abilities that cause healing. Powers/Skills Bow: *Bow Impact Arrow is now performed by using by using Tap Ranged and Tap Melee so failing to perform the combo will result in a close ranged attack and likewise, failing to perform a long ranged special attack will not perform Impact Arrow, which is a close range attack. Fire: *Increased the power cost and damage caused by Fire Burst to bring it more in line with other super powers with a ramp up time. Objects will also no longer count against target limits for damage. *Tightened the damage range for Snuff Out, so it should cause more consistent damage. *Consume Objects will now destroy player spawned objects and cause the appropriate amount of damage or healing again. *Meteor Strike will now destroy other meteors on collision, causing additional damage. Gadgets: *The functionality for Gadgets Conceal Ally has been combined with Hide. When using Hide you will now hide yourself, group mates and any turrets within a healthy radius around you. *Gadgets Sentry Turret should shoot a flame from both barrels when the enemy is close enough. Hand Blaster *Hand Blaster Power Discharge combo is now performed by using Tap Ranged and Tap Melee so failing to perform the combo will result in a close ranged attack and likewise, failing to perform a long ranged special attack will not perform Power Discharge, which is a close range attack. *This tree was re-arranged to put the main attacks down the center line. The progression and pre-requisites for this tree are unchanged. Ice: *Reduced the amount of bonus defense Ice Tanks receive when using Ice super powers by 10%. *Increased the power cost and damage caused by Frost Blast to bring it more in line with other super powers with a ramp up time. Objects will also no longer count against target limits for damage. Martial Arts: *The input combinations to perform the Martial Arts ranged special attacks have been revised. The damage and game effects for these have also been improved. Finally these now act as 'Block Breakers' versus your targeted enemy. *Heavy Shuriken is now performed as a simple Hold Ranged. *Bolo Shuriken is performed by using Hold Ranged, Tap Ranged. *Shuriken Storm and the Backflip Shuriken ability are now part of a combination performed by Hold Ranged, Hold Ranged, Tap Ranged. *The Weapon tree for Martial Arts has been revised slightly to support the ranged special attack revisions. *The Tornado Kick box has been removed. This is now part of the base Martial Arts package. *The Advanced Shuriken box has been broken up into the Bolo Shuriken and Shuriken Storm boxes. Nature: *Decreased the healing output and cost of Metabolism. *All healing abilities should generate a consistent amount of hate. *Impaling Thorns and Swarm can now be used in Primal Wolf Form *Insect Form is now vulnerable to controller anti-healer debuffing effects. Nature: Shapeshifting *The Shapeshifting tree has been re-arranged significantly. Gorilla Form is now the first power available. Generally forms are available first, followed by their signature super powers. *Gorilla Form is now a slow, heavy hitting, consistent damage offensive form with superior weaponization ability rather then a defensive form. This should make it a much more compelling introductory form. *The normal version of Roar and Wolf Rush is now usable in Gorilla Form and Primal Wolf Form respectively. *The power cost on Wolf Rush was reduced. This power now causes bonus damage when used while in Primal Wolf Form. *Roar now only causes damage in Primal Wolf Form, Gorilla Form and while in the Damage Role in your natural form. It only heals in Insectoid Form and in the Healing Role in your natural form. *The old no cost, cooldown limited Gorilla Roar has been removed. *If you are an acrobat, all acrobatics super powers purchased from the acrobatics tree are available to you in Gorilla Form. *If you are a speedster, all superspeed powers purchased from the superspeed tree are available to you in Primal Wolf Form. *If you are a flyer, all flight powers purchased from the flight tree are available to you in Insectoid Form. *All Iconic Powers should now be usable in Primal Wolf and Insectoid Form, as well as Gorilla Form like before. *Carnage can now be used in any form and your natural form. *Hive Mind can now be used in the Healing role and your natural form, as well as in Insectoid Form. Nature: Plants *Briar now applies the largest portion of its damage at the end of the stun in order to allow the victim a chance to fully enjoy the poison before getting KOd and to allow time for you to spread it around to their friends. *Thorn Shield more reliably spread poisons around even if the initial damage from the thorns KOs a poisoned target. One Handed: *Charged Blast is now available earlier and without a pre-requisite to bring it in line with other Block Breaking weapon abilities. *Spin Slash has moved down one tier and no longer has a pre-requisite. Sorcery: *Command: Aid Me and Command: Destroy Them have been removed. Pets will now act on their own, using their offensive and defensive super powers automatically. *Instructions for advanced pet controls you didn't know you had were added to the tree descriptions of Sorcery Summoning abilities. Specifically, you can tap the summon button to toggle between combat and passive follow mode and hold the same button for three seconds to dismiss your summon. *The Summoning tree was re-arranged significantly. Summon Guardian is now the first available power. *Transmutation will now destroy player spawned objects and cause the appropriate amount of damage and healing again. *Decreased power cost for Transmutation. *Lowered the cooldown on Summon Life Crystal. *Soul Storm costs more power and does more damage to bring it in line with other tier 5 powers with a charge up time. *Increased the power cost and lowered the cooldown for Sacrificial Offering. It no longer heals you, only allies. *The Watcher summon will only use healing abilities when you are in the Healing role. *Increased the amount healed by Shared Fate in healing stance. *Circle of Protection heals any friendly targets to count against enemies when it causes damage. *Healing effects from Circle of Protection persist for four seconds after leaving it. *Removed the casting time from Circle of Protection. *All healing abilities should generate a consistent amount of hate. Super Speed: *Whirling Dervish is now Vulnerable to Block as intended PvP: PvP Flag: *Using /pvp will now toggle PvP flag on/off *PvP players can only be attacked by another PvP flagged player. *When a request to toggle pvp off. It will take around 3 minutes before PvP flag wear off. *PvP wear off timer restarts if you perform any PvP action like attacking another PvP players. PvP Legends: *PvP intro quests should no longer tell you to open the Queue page before you need to go and talk to Black Adam and Hawkman. *PvP will now reward Influence (PvP Cash) and Brand of Legends (used to purchase Legend Champions) *All introduction crimes and cases now grant a Brand of Legends, used to purchase more Legends Champions from the terminals in the Watchtower and Hall of Doom. *Sparring Targets will no longer eat supercharge in an area of effect around them but rather when you are hitting them. This is to avoid Bane and other characters to build up supercharge in safety but at the same time not remove supercharge just by being in the room. *Arkham Asylum: The giant monsters will now guard the point they spawn near instead of wandering off. This should create more incentive to use the wing release consoles. The Scarecrow and Joker wing release consoles have been moved closer to the Central Guard Post as have Eddie and Clownsanity PvP Arenas: *PvP up to level 29 will now reward Influence (PvP Cash) and Brand of Legends (used to purchase Legend Champions). At level 30, Arena: PvP will also reward Brand of Victory (used to purchase Iconic PvP gear). You get 2 of each badge type for a win and 1 for a loss. *Batcave (2 vs 2): Added a way to trigger Batman's spider drones to run in to the King of the Hill capture point and self destruct *Arkham Asylum: Lowered amount of Reinforcements (Points) removed from enemy team when points are captured General: *Black Adam should no longer fly away despawn/respawn when you talk to his hologram in the safehouses *Safehouse Guard attacks can no longer be nullified by triggering Flight movement power while being knocked away. *PvP vendors now sell all varieties of Soder Cola for PvP cash. *Batcave: The UI will now display who currently owns the Batcomputer in the Batcave King of the Hill map *Safehouse guard's aggro range will now be further than player abilities *The Zombie form granted by Etrigan in Robinson Park will no longer do massive damage against players in PvP, when you use the Gobble Heal ability *Epic-quality PvP gear no longer requires PvP cash to purchase. It only requires Brands of Victory. *Rare-quality PvP gear no longer requires Brands of Courage to Purchase. It only requires PvP cash. *Rare-quality PvP gear now costs less PvP cash. *Legends Exobyte Data chips no longer cost PvP cash to purchase. Character Creation: *Choosing an animal skins now includes a tail automatically *Certain skins will now force you to wear the 'underwear' pants costume piece if you were running around with no pants (for shame!). Previously it would use the underwear that was built-in to the skin, which didn't adapt to your color palette. *Fixed a bug where, if you were previewing skin or skin color in character creation, the sports bra would not adapt to your color palette (would show up black). *Fixed a bug where, if you went from a selecting a skin that doesn't require the sports bra, to a skin that does, the sports bra would not adapt to your color palette (would show up black). Tutorial: *Floor in tutorial no longer stops short of 3rd hallway walls. *Can no longer see through backfacing of pillars in 3rd room *Fixed a problem with the tutorial tooltip on throwing and smashing barrels. The button prompts were reversed UI: General: *Fixed a bug where your character would not play a 'flourish' animation when selecting weapons in the Style tab. *Fixed a bug where the 'none' option for emblems was missing in the Style tab. *Fixed a bug where weapons wouldn't show upon inspection/preview. *Shouts will be heard by all players of your faction within your region. *Messages sent with Say, Shout, and Tell are limited to players of the same faction. *Tells between players on different servers ignore faction. *Chatting with Tell provides feedback on success or failure. *Feats Summary was removed from Headlines and is only in Deeds in the PDA *Double quotes now work on the chat window. *Group loot roll results are displayed in the chat window. Map : *Map districts now center properly *Map now determines current district more accurately *Map no longer displays Gotham, Metropolis, and HQs in PVP maps *Players can now hide non hostile players from the minimap under the Options>UI menu *The Region Map will determine the correct current district and display it appropriately. Controls *Improved camera's detection of world geometry (less clipping through world). *Made object targeting in WASD and controller modes more reliable. *Tuned camera follow parameters. Visuals *When in Gorilla Form and an acrobat, you will now perform the same roll after jumping from a small building or higher before going back into the run. *Ultra-Humanite Boss fight has had effects revisions to improve visual messaging of the fight stages. *The Bow 'Follow up Volley' FX should match the timing of the animation now. *Throwing star should NOT look like it's shooting out 2 stars now. *Dual Pistol: 'Sweep Shot' bullets should work correctly and not fire straight ahead. *Fixed a bug where the Sports Bra was showing up in the Style tab for male character *The Sorcery aura has been improved to better message who is being affected by the players power. *Turret-fired projectiles will no longer fire from a fixed position. *The Acrobats dust poof on there feet should look better while running on water. *The Bow Long Draw should have a smaller impact explosion. *Frost Snipe & Freeze Ray for Martial Arts should fire from the correct hand. *Fire Area of Effects should now play properly. *Players should no longer stay in the appearance of a Shape Changing form after it is removed. *Iconics' eyebrows shouldn't explode/collapse anymore *Mental Thought Bubble should look correct now when used. Audio: *Revised sound effects for Dual Wield Attack Animations *Numerous characters should now have final voiceovers. Category:Game Update Category:DCUO Beta